Attack on B-Cyclone (Expert)
Attack on B-Cyclone '''is the 2nd Cyclone Stage. It appears every Wednesday. Upon completion, players have a 40% chance to unlock Bronze Cat. Battleground Those Guys and Doge Dark appear as peons. When the enemy base is attacked, the Black Cyclone will appear along with Dark Emperor Nyandam, Shadow Boxer K and Gory Black. Two more Gory Blacks will appear shortly after. Gory Black and Shadow Boxer K will be spawned at mild intervals for the rest of the battle. Strategy Most anti-Black cats are Uber Rares, which makes this level harder if you do not have those Ubers. Otherwise, fight this level as if it was Attack on W-Cyclone. However, the Nyandam does not do anything, unlike THE SLOTH in Attack on W-Cyclone. Luckily the black cyclone is relatively weak: it takes several shots to kill crazed bahamut. Bombercat is incredibly good here, however it is practically impossible for you to have it at this point in the game, as Into the Future needs to have been beaten. Strategy 1 (Cheap Strat) Using Oda Nobunaga and Takeda Shingen makes this stage really easy. Oda Nobunaga can stop the Black Cyclone from attacking so Bahamut, Sodom and Takeda can murder it. Necromancer and Weightlifter Cats are also useful. Strategy 2 (*gasp* No Uber) This stage is actually quite easy. Even with the Nyandam, the Black Cyclone has so many knockbacks that even a well developed Macho Leg and/or Paris Cat stack will keep it at bay. The main problem about the stage is the Shadow Boxer Ks and the Gory Blacks since they can tear through your cats quickly, Paris Cat, Macho Leg Cat and Ring Girl Cat all help a lot to keep them all at bay while at the same time dealing heavy damage to the Cyclone, the thing that really defines this Cyclone is that it's so weak that Bahamut can survive 5 hits from it and when Bahamut survives a hit, you know something's going on. Bahamut Cat can be very helpful as a heavy damage dealer, even Valkyrie Cat can help deal damage, The nyandam does nothing in this stage, it deals basically half damage the cyclone does per hit. Cats you can use: Macho/Mohawk Cat, Tank/Eraser Cat,(third meatshield optional), Cameraman Cat, Cat Eastwood (slow), Paris Cat, Ring Girl Cat, Dark Lazer (can survive a ton of hits and deal heavy damage), Bahamut Cat, Valkyrie and so many more anti-Floating cats. (Though it already has a lot of knockbacks for a Cyclone, when in doubt, use Plane Cat for knockback.) Strategy 3 (cheese with shingen) This is a way to make Attack on B-Cyclone a walk in the park. When the pack of Doge Dark (Black) Arrives near your base, Stall them until you get Takeda Shingen. When you kill the doge darks, Send in only a small amount of wall cats. 3 is recommended. Do not use crazed or lil wall cats. When Doge dark stops spawning, there will only be those guys. Stall those guys with wall cats (3). Shingen will not attack due to its ability. Stack up the shingens until you have at least 5. When a wall cat dies, replace it when there is only 2. Never go above 3. When you have enough shingens, send in meatshields and other anti black/floating cats. When the cyclone appears, shingen will murder it . Strategy 4 (ft '''Wargod Miyamoto) Wargod Miyamoto will destroy this stage! 1. spam walls until you can deploy 2.Win!! Strategy 5 (4-stars restriction and no A. Bahamut) This is the line up for 4 stars, anyone can play just for fun Lineup: Bony Bone CatCombo, Green Thumb CatCombo, Pulling Strings CatCombo, Samba (> lv 20), Artist (30), Plane (14), Eastwood (14) , Paris (> lv 20) (you can bring Magica to weaken the Cyclone, make Artist more durable) Items: Rich Cat, Sniper Cat, Treasure Radar (optional) This Black Cyclone deal very low damage compare to other brothers (4,000 dmg) so using Artist to be meatshield is a good idea Paris will do the job at killing enemies, Plane will knockback Cyclone and Eastwood will slow it down. That's all. (Even a 1600-rank user can beat it) Strategy 6 (Ft. Dark Lazer) Line-up: Dark Lazer Lvl 30, a couple meatshields, and some cheap anti blacks, and if you want add a high damaging cat or some combos. Gameplay: Level up your worker cat 2 times then save up for a dark lazer, start spamming dark lazer and then spam meatshields when the boss wave happens. Then once you have max money spam all your other anti blacks along with your other cats (Don't use any combo slaves unless useful), then you will kill the black cyclone and nyandam. the problem might be the Super Boxer K's, but just use any other anti blacks to deal with them. Walkthrough Trivia *Dark Emperor Nyandam is not a Black Enemy and appears as one of the main threats. **Maybe this is due to the stage being called "Heaven of Darkness". Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapspecial/s1015.html Category:Cyclone Stages Category:Event Stages